


Downsides

by SaraJaye



Series: The Wonders of Alien Biology [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Sickness, Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Shiro is the best husband, Sick Keith (Voltron), Sickfic, Vomiting, alien mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Keith was lucky enough to avoid one of the most annoying parts of pregnancy last time. This time? Not so much.





	Downsides

He woke up to the sound of gagging, followed by a pitiful moan, and immediately padded to the bathroom.

"Again, baby?" Keith's whimper echoed against the toilet bowl, followed by more gagging. Shiro knelt down and gently rubbed his back, stroked the messy ponytail he kept his hair in, and waited for it to be over. Once Keith was sure he had nothing left to throw up he raised his head, a grumpy look on his face.

"I didn't have this with the twins. Now I'm a walking pregnancy cliché," he grumbled. Shiro helped him stand as he flushed the toilet, closed the lid, and helped him sit back down.

"Every pregnancy's different, you know what the doctor said." He wet a washcloth and gently wiped Keith's sweaty face. "I just wish there was more I could do for you, you know." He hated seeing his husband feeling so awful, and he knew Keith hated having to rest in bed until he felt better.

"I know." Keith crossed his arms over his chest. "Sorry I'm always so whiny and cranky about it. I know you're just trying to look out for me."

"Hey, I don't blame you. No one likes throwing up," Shiro said as he helped Keith back to their bed. Keith flopped down immediately, burying his face in the pillow, and Shiro patted his back. "I'll go get you a glass of water. Or would you prefer ginger ale?"

"Ginger ale," Keith mumbled. These days, ginger ale and shortbread cookies were the only things he could keep down before noon. Shiro poured a glass and let it sit for a moment to cool off; the carbonation was good for a stomach ache, but he figured Keith wouldn't want it too cold. Ice-cold drinks sometimes made nausea worse.

After a moment's thought, he also grabbed a sleeve of the shortbread cookies Keith loved so much. He needed some food in him, the doctor said morning sickness and other nausea were worse on an empty stomach. After a quick check on the twins (still sleeping, though he knew that wouldn't last long) he returned to Keith with the items, helping him sit up so he could sip the drink.

"Thanks," Keith mumbled. "Good thing neither of us has to work today. Technically my maternity leave doesn't start until I'm showing." Shiro skimmed his fingers over Keith's still-flat belly; it felt warmer than usual, but it would be another month before they could feel anything else.

"Even if we did, I'd call in sick so I could stay home with you." He sat down, holding Keith up with his human arm while the mecha hand fed him a few more sips of ginger ale. "Better now?"

"A little." He leaned into Shiro with a small pout. "I hate this, Shiro, I hate throwing up in general. The worst I had with Sven and Callie was falling asleep at the table and feeling cranky." Shiro put the glass down and held Keith closer, stroking his messy hair.

"I know, baby. I wish there was more I could do for you." He kissed Keith's forehead, stroking his belly. "I'd apologize for not using protection, but...I'm glad we're having another one. Even if I hate how it makes you feel sick." Keith managed a small smile.

"Hey, I'm glad, too. The more little blends of us out there, the better." Shiro laughed softly, resting his cheek against Keith's hair...just as he heard fussing and crying from the next room.

"Well, looks like they're up." He helped Keith lie back down, pulling a blanket over him. "I'll go tend to them, and you try to get some rest." He grabbed a pail and left it by Keith's side of the bed and set the cookies on the night table. "In case you're hungry later or you feel sick again."

"I'll try to sleep the rest of it off." Keith closed his eyes. "I'm the luckiest half-Galra in the world." Shiro kissed his temple, patted his shoulder, then went off to get the twins ready for the day.


End file.
